heart's without chains
by Lolitaxo
Summary: Rebekah decides to pay Stefan a visit, making him question everything he thinks he knows about her. drabble. stebekah.


**stars fading but i lingure on, dear**

**still craving your kiss**

**the mama's and papa's- dream a little dream of me**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I don't remember you being this boring in the twenties."

His hand tightens on the pen and he stops mid-sentence, jaw clenched.

"And I don't remember you being such a stalker. Funny how that works."

He turns in his seat to look at her, already frustrated with her little visit, and glares at her balefully when she strikes a pose and sends him a sunny smile (which reminds him a little of Caroline, though he won't insult his friend by pointing it out.)

"Come now, Stefan, don't pout. It does nothing for you." she chirps, flipping her blonde over her shoulder as saunters into the room.

Stefan watches her with a scowl. Rebekah knows how to annoy him- you don't spend years together and not pick up on that kind of thing- and he knows that she relishes in getting under his skin.

She always had.

Way back when; before Elena, before his return to Mystic Falls, before _everything_, Stefan had known Rebekah quite well. He isn't going to say they were like one of those couple who wear matching outfits or finish each others sentences ( the thought makes him gag a little, if he's honest ) because they couldn't have been further from that. Rebekah had shared _some_ things with him, but for the most part she'd remained an unsolved mystery that he could never quite figure out. Still, he had known her favourite colour- orange, like the sunset- and had always picked out gifts that he instinctivly knew she would be pleased with, and that was enough, really. For both of them.

Now, looking at the blonde as she paws over all of his possesions and sniffs daintly at one of the aftershaves sitting on his bedside table, Stefan wonders if he s_till_ knows her.

The thought makes him tierd.

"What are doing here, Rebekah?" he asks, running his hand across his face.

She frowns, still preoccupied with the aftershave, "I got bored. Nik is still brooding over that wretched Caroline Forbes, Elijah is aparantly mooning over the doppleganger and Kol is infatuated with the Bennett witch." she pulls a face, "What is with my brothers lusting over the women of Mystic Falls? It's disgusting."

Stefan would have rolled his eyes, but he was to preocupied with the 'Elijah mooning over the doppleganger' part of her speech. He feels his gut tighten as he imagines Elena; soft, breakable Elena in the arms of Elijah Mikealson. For all of his spewl about being a gentleman, Stefan is certain that he'd break Elena like a particularly fragile porclean doll if given the opertunity. He vows not to let him get the chance.

"So," she concludes, placing her hands on her hips, "I decided to visit you.

Stefan snorts.

"So nice to know that I'm top of your priority list." he drawls, sending her a snarky glare.

Rebekah frowns, "Oh please, drop the tough guy act. It doesn't suit you."

Doesn't suit him? What had he been in the twenties then, a fluffy fucking bunny? Stefan rolls his eyes.

"Close the door on your way out, Rebekah."

She moves towards him- and, automatically, Stefan slams his journal closed- and smirks when she see's that he's in a bad mood. In the past, she had always challanged his mood swings, bet wages that she could make him feel better and, much as he loathes to admit it now, she had almost always won her little bets. It used to be cute when they were dating- could you really call it 'dating'?- but now it makes him feel sick to his stomach. It reminds him too much of the person he used to be- of the person that, deep down, he knows he still is.

"Don't be like that," she pouts, stopping when she's a mere few inches away from him, "I hate it when your angry with me."

He looks up at her; pretending that his dead heart doesn't skip a few beats at her closeness, at the way the light in his room makes her blonde hair shimmer like moonshine, at how her blue eyes look so damn soft as she stares at him. He doesn't know how well it works for him- she doesn't smirk or laugh, so he assumes he may not look like the awe-struck teenage boy he feels- but when she begins to move forward again, pushing his legs apart with her knees, he can't seem to remove his eyes from her bottom lip. She catches it between her teeth, nibbling softly, and Stefan's breath catches as she worms her way deeper into the cradle of his legs.

"I've missed you, Stefan, " she breathes, placing both palms on his shoulders, "So very much."

He staring up at her, speechless and the small smile that Rebekah gives him is so soft, so _normal_,that he can't seem to find the strength to push her away when she begins to lean towards him.

"Don't you remember?" she whispers sweetly, warm breath fanning his face, "I said we were for eternity. I meant it then..."

Her lips brush his, softly, reverently.

"And I mean it now."

He thinks that, if forever is a long time, eternity is certifiably longer with Rebekah constantly playing with his emotions.

Still, as he slides his fingers into her hair and pulls her onto his lap, he's not complaining.

Well, not yet.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**a/n:**

**Hm, I'm not sure about this one. It's only a drabble, but it feels very bleh to me. Posting this because I have so, so many Stebekah feels at the moment though, and not enough time to write about them, boo.**

**I'M IN LOVE WITH THIS PAIRING THOUGH- just incase you haven't noticed.**

**Thoughts guys? I might take the time to turn this into a little Stebekah drabble series. depending on the reaction this one gets. So, review please!**

**Also, for anyone on tumblr, feel free to follow me and send me all your oneshot requests! I'd love to hear from you all! You can also PM me requests, or even just leave it in a review!:)**

**Tumblr: meeeeeh13**

**Until next time guys, thanks for reading**

**-Courtney x**


End file.
